


Selfish

by minntea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Succubi & Incubi, Boundaries, Dark, Demons, Developing Relationship, Foreplay, Grim Reaper Yuri, Human Chris, Human Victor, Hurt and comfort, Incubus Yuuri, Internal Conflict, M/M, Mentions of Death, Morally Ambiguous Character, Succubi & Incubi, Supernatural Elements, VictUuri, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minntea/pseuds/minntea
Summary: The incubus life is a selfish one, and a prideful one. Selfish in lust, yet prideful with control.Yuuri, an incubus, loses his self confidence after being unable to restrain himself from taking too much of a silver-haired man's life energy. Years later, Yuuri meets the man again and finds himself drawn back with the magnetic pull of attraction.  Would it be selfish to both learn how to love himself and learn how to love another?





	1. Chapter 1

Life of an incubus, though imagined as the epitome of pleasurable, is not at all an easy one. At the moment of creation, you are expected to know exactly what to do: how to find a reliable food source, how to seduce said food source, how to feed properly, so on and so forth. Well, I beg to differ. 

You see, we incubi and succubi don’t get our food like humans do. To get the sustenance needed to fuel our bodies, we feast on the life energy of our prey, which is sweetest at the peak of human pleasure and urgency. We could get lusty energy from anyone, however like many humans- we each have our own tastes. When incubi and succubi find someone delicious, we try to savor them as long as possible. We pride ourselves on our control: not getting too attached, and not feeding to the point of killing our victim. After all, those are what differentiates us from other primal beasts of the underworld.

I had found him at the corner of a night club, wisps of smoke and alcohol tinted breath cutting through the cold Russian night. Though everything about him was attractive, from his trim waist to his shiny silver hair, the moment he cast his eyes up at me was the moment I realized he was going to be the one. The intense yet curious teal made the harsh neon signs lining the club pale in comparison. I couldn’t help but have a taste. Sensing his curiousity, I closed the distance between our lips and tasted the Russian youth’s mouth. The acrid taste of nicotine and vodka filled my senses as he took charge, pulling me deeper into the alleyway while our mouths collided. I tightened my grip in his long silver hair, and purred in pleasure at the addicting spike of arousal in the other’s energy. Since I never tasted an aura so delicious, I eagerly sapped at his energy as we frantically explored each other’s mouths and bodies. 

When I looked up at him by the time I was between his legs, the ravaged silver-haired male was hypnotized entirely on me- bright teal now darkened by lust and desire. I smirked before undoing his pants, pulling out his hardened arousal into my waiting mouth. I heard a low gasp and felt his hand grip into my hair as I started teasing his tool, licking along the long side to tease the already leaking tip. 

“I’m... cumming...” The sound of that strangled confession awoke the beast within me, sucking hungrily to draw out the handsome male’s climax and his precious life energy. Thinking back to that moment, I felt his hand lose its tight grasp on my scalp.

A loud clatter broke my primal feasting, yanking my conscious back to crisp reality as I looked around me, looking for the source of the sound. 

“Victor..?” 

It seemed like the silver haired male had friends looking for him, making me quickly pull back and do my best in cleaning my now-unconscious friend into some state of decency. The other male was not coming to though, and had very slow, shallow breathing. 

Did I take too much?

I gave him a second glance before disappearing into the darkness, lingering to make sure his friend found him. A more flamboyant looking guy eventually found my silver-haired male, immediately showing concern since this man- Victor- was still unreactive. I watched with growing horror as his conscious friend started panicking and calling for help, shouting that his friend needed medical attention. 

I never wanted to harm the male. I just wanted a bit of fun and food. I _never_ got out of control and nearly killed someone over my feeding habits before. What was I- a basic beast, incapable of controlling simple urges? Ashamed, I fled back to the demon world where I decided to stay for the rest of my demon life as a shame of an incubi.

But of course, life always is never that simple- especially when you are a supernatural being who needs to feast on the lustful energy of humans to survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This show has got me so deep in the hole...
> 
> I've had this idea brewing in my mind for a long time- especially since episode 7 of Yuri!!! On Ice. This is one of the best shows that I've watched for a long time, because the animation is amazing, the storyline is outstanding, but most importantly- the development of the characters and their relationships (go Victuuri!) is seriously the cutest thing. 
> 
> Originally a oneshot, the big theme of this story will be the conflict between eros and agape! Yuuri as an incubi is totally from his eros performance, where he is seducing Victor (NO ONE CAN TELL ME OTHERWISE!). Hopefully, this story will not be too predictable, and you (dearest reader) will enjoy the ride with me! 
> 
> Please bear with me as I am not a professional writer by any means, and its actually really difficult writing sometimes! I'll do my best to write this story the way I envision it, and I hope everyone is happy with the end result.
> 
> Until next time,  
> Minty


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has a brush with Death.. twice~

Death is a nuisance. A blond nuisance. 

I half heartedly blocked Death’s kick with my arms as he yelled at me. He grabbed my arm and shook it in front of my face like a ragdoll. “Yuuri, stop being so pathetic! When was the last time you properly fed yourself?” I made a long sigh, thinking back to the days that came and passed after the alleyway incident with the silver-haired man. It had nearly been a week. “The last time I went out was probably.. Last night? Maybe?” I winced as the hot-tempered blond gripped my arm tighter, clearly not believing me. And I honestly would not have either. The state I was currently in was pathetic: my limbs thin with emaciation, my wings shrunken in order for my body to get more energy. Figuratively, I could be at Death’s door. It was ironic, when I found him at mine instead. 

“Look Yuri… I don’t want to talk about this right now.” I murmured at last, averting my eyes from his judgemental one. Yuri made an exasperated sound before relinquishing my abused arm, which I rubbed the feeling back into. “Well we are going to talk about it. Yeah it’s stupid that you nearly killed someone by seducing them too hard, but it wouldn’t have been the first time.. Well.. Hmm..” Even Death couldn’t deny that I would have been the first incubus to even lose control and take someone’s life. My insides twisted in shame as he coughed to regain his composure before pushing a finger into my chest, eyes lit with determination. “Yuuri, you can’t just survive on the energy stolen from wet dreams. No decent incubus has survived like that. Plus, that's just pathetic.” I nodded weakly and having already accepted my fate, moved to lay back down in my warm bed. “Wouldn’t it be nice though.. To add an incubus to your collection of spirits?” I mused sarcastically, curling my tail closer for warmth. Yuri growled before throwing my body over his shoulder, much to my protest. “You dumb demon, where is your drive? Let’s get you some proper food!” 

I felt a ripple of energy surge throughout the room of my home as Death opened an interdimensional portal. The warmth from my comfortable home was quickly stripped by cold and wet rain as Yuri pulled us through into the human world. He set me under the awning of a brothel and made sure my coat was pulled up tightly before giving me a stern look. “Since I have some souls to collect and all while I’m up here, go seduce a nice man or woman and eat up.” He cocked his face, revealing the second of his jade eyes at me before smirking. “Someone is bound to go for the pitiful puppy look anyways!”

Gee. I looked that bad huh. Waving goodbye as Yuri disappeared to do deathly duties, I shivered as I realized just how cold it was. He did put me in a corner, but it was just making me colder and colder by each gust of wet wind. Though many years had passed in the days I spent holed away in the demon world, I knew the area he dropped me off in and recalled a warm cafe around the corner. Though Yuri didn’t leave me with any money, warmth would have been much appreciated until the rain passed. Hoping the cafe was still there, I tucked my head down and with the last of my energy, hurried towards where I remembered the cafe to be. Suddenly I collided into somebody, causing me to stumble towards a puddle. Strong hands caught me before I got even more wet and steadied me. 

“Whoah.. Careful there!” A crisp voice chirped. Sensing his familiar energy, I looked up and was shocked at the man who helped me. It seemed- no- it was the same silver-haired man I nearly killed in the past. He was older, but just one look at those striking teal eyes made me sure it was the same man. There was so much that I wanted to say, yet I found myself unable to do anything as he pressed a hand to my forehead. Though concern marred his features, time had clearly treated him well, maturing his handsome face and making it more attractive. Watching those eyes fill with worry was the last thing I saw as my vision darkened around him. The last thing I heard was his voice.

Much to my embarrassment, it wasn’t until later when I found out that I blacked out. Couldn’t someone bring Yuri back to kill me and just end my suffering already?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally posted the chapter without preview, so this note will be added post-update.
> 
> Introduction to Yuri, reintroduction to a mysterious handsome Russian man, and of course- the rest of the story! It took me a while to decide what kind of character Yuri (Yurio? I'm honestly not too sure how to refer to our kitten) should be. But I think the Reaper role suits him just fine~ haha. 
> 
> Well, what can happen next? You'll just have to wait and see! As for myself, writing motivation and inspiration comes to me in bursts, so hopefully I will still continue strongly. Originally this chapter was going to have more, but it just felt natural to end it on this note. There was just too much action I had in mind for one chapter alone to bear.
> 
> Besides this ficlet, I am eagerly awaiting the next episode of Yuuri!!! On Ice! My two husbands finally reunited, so I'm sure the power of their love will be reflected more in Yuuri's future performances- especially in the Grand Prix Final!
> 
> Ah... this note is a little bit too long huh? I'll just end it here. >


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Victor.

I woke to a pleasant warmth on my lips, and my cells were singing in fulfillment from the needed physical contact. I leaned closer to the comforting presence, naturally desiring more. More of.. Wait… 

“Well, I didn’t think that would work!”

With a higher than expected yelp I scooted back, smacking my head against a headboard of a foreign bed. The man haunting my thoughts bent up with a sheepish grin. “Sorry about that buddy, but you just weren’t getting up. I was going to call the police but I wanted to see if you would wake up to ‘true love’s kiss’ first!” I couldn’t close my mouth as the handsome man laughed to himself. After noticing my stunned silence, the man cleared his throat and offered me a pleasant smile. “I uh.. Had to change your clothes since they were really wet. Feel free to stay here until you are rested!” I looked at the new sweater adorning my body as the man continued talking. He had a very nice voice. 

“-and if you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen alright?” When in doubt, just smile and nod. Seemingly satisfied with my response, the man left the room. Once I was sure I was alone, I checked behind my shoulders to make sure my glamor was properly hiding my wings and tail away. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized I got at least one thing right. Hugging myself around the man’s soft, wollan sweater and tracing my lips for the phantom of his kiss, the incubus within me felt both satiated and impatient to get more sweet energy from the silver haired man. But, I just didn’t trust myself. Since I nearly killed him once, who knew if I would be able to control myself. That was Yuri’s job anyways.

A curious smell eventually drew me to what I supposed was the man’s kitchen, where I was greeted by a giant caramel colored poodle. The dog sniffed me warily, and dodged my hand gracefully when I tried to pet it. 

“I see you met Makkachin?” I looked up to see the silver haired man, munching on the source of the smell in a bowl. “Ah--- where are my manners? I’m Victor Nikiforov. Have a bowl of katsu don, you probably are so hungry given how thin you are!” He pushed a warm bowl of food into my hands and ushered me into a seat before seating himself beside me. I looked between him and the katsu don incredulously before cautiously taking a bite. His bright, teal eyes sparkled with expectation and curiosity for my reaction. 

“.. this is pretty good?” I mumbled, suddenly feeling self-conscious with Victor’s owlish attention. He reached over to rest his hand on my shoulder, leaning closer to hear my voice. “Can you say that again, mysterious stranger?” He asked, voice low and intimate. I felt my cheeks redden and shuddered at the touch, almost dropping my bowl in the process. It was sad, just how much my body had been craving physical contact from a human and how much I was holding myself back from tackling Victor onto the table to have my sweet way with him. “It’s um- delicious!” I stuttered, eyes gazing up shyly to meet Victor’s bright teal ones. “I’m Yuuri by the way. Yuuri.. Katsu..ki.” I finished lamely, hoping Victor didn’t catch my obvious reference point. 

Victor looked at me intensely for a moment before nodding, murmuring the name to himself a few times. “Yuuri Katsuki huh… It fits you well. Maybe you can help me out in making more of these fantastic Japanese dishes!” I shamelessly oogled this beautiful man when he gave me the most genuine smile. Why did he have to be so stupidly attractive?! 

“So Yuuri, what’s your story?” I quickly made up a story of how I got robbed of my papers and money while backpacking through Russia, which Victor tsked in sympathy. “You poor thing. You have to be careful of those thieves and hoodlums- especially with it being so cold right now and not having enough funds to stay anywhere!” He scolded me, as I chewed the food he offered me, trying my best not to look at his handsome face. I felt his concerned gaze on me until I looked up at him. When our eyes connected, he reached down to pet his poodle thoughtfully. “Why don’t you stay here for a while? At least, until you get back on your feet?” 

Though I should have said no, I knew I didn’t have much of a choice. I had no idea how long Yuri was going to take, and since I was still weak from malnourishment, I had no energy to find a way back on my own. It was the best decision to stay at Victor’s, and conserve my strength. 

Victor grinned approvingly when I accepted his generous offer, patting my back. As he hurried off to prepare a guest room for me, I put down my bowl of half-eaten food and pressed my hands to my temples. I felt so conflicted. Though this was definitely not the most ideal situation: to be given kindness by a man whose life I almost stolen years before, I couldn’t help but feel my body craving to be closer to Victor. It’s not like incubi to hold back from pleasure, but I just felt so much anxiety. For now, holding myself back from any further.. Seduction.. Should be enough punishment, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shy Yuuri is always a delight to see and write. It was hard for me to write the correct feelings for him since by nature- incubi are hedonistic creatures. Of course, Yuuri is quite special- to both me and Victor ^^!  
> I'm so excited to release the passionate Yuuri once he restores enough self-confidence in himself. Unleash the beast~ but.. not without some challenges! ^^
> 
> This update came earlier than usual, to celebrate YOI's episode 10! It was so fun to see the intro be from Victor's perspective for once! I hurried to watch it after seeing the screencaps on tumblr- which is AMAZING since it lets me know when the episode is out- but also ahhhh- I feel conflicted since I'm TOTALLY GETTING SPOILED?? ahhh I'm dying from my heart exploding;;;; These two lovebirds...
> 
> Please look forward to the next chapter! ^^ I have a lot planned~ Minty


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is sick, and Victor takes care of him.

I dreamed of flowing silver hair and light teal eyes, and woke up with a violent sneeze. I ran my fingers through my crow’s nest of hair and winced at the sensitivity of my head. Though one can always classify incubi as immortal creatures, we could always get sick when our bodies are pushed to the brink. My body was aggressively letting me know just how upset it was at me. My eyelids felt heavy and my head felt as if it was enveloped in between cotton and rocks as I struggled to get up and out of the bed. Makkachin’s tail was the first thing I saw getting up as it disappeared from my door. The poodle probably crept into my room during the night and slept here in my room. 

What was I doing here though? Feeling dizzy, I sat back down on the bed as I pondered my current situation. Death incarnate had ditched me in the human world and I was staying at the house of a guy I almost killed. I didn’t have enough power to get back to my own world, and couldn’t even look after my own body. Looking out the window next to my bed at the grey skies outside, I felt like such a failure. 

I had managed to open up the window to try to toss my body outside when Victor barged into my room, his caramel poodle in tow. “Yuuri good morning- what are you doing? It’s cold outside!” Victor scolded light-heartedly, closing the window and ignoring my feeble protests. When he took a closer glance at me, I watched his cheeriness get replaced with worry. I swallowed with slight anticipation as he brushed my bangs to the side and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead to mine. Though everything felt blurred and fuzzy, my senses auto-focused on every touch he made. It took everything not to just melt into his touch as he felt for my temperature, and I let out a soft sigh of protest when he pulled away. “It looks like you got a fever… You feel hot.” Victor murmured, sitting beside me on the bed. “Ah… I see..” I managed to croak out the words before my twitchy nose betrayed me and made me sneeze once more. Feeling fluids dripping from my nose, I slapped a hand to the lower portion of my face and glanced at Victor, suddenly feeling extremely self-conscious. The silver haired man offered me a small smile before offering me a tissue box from the nightstand. 

Quickly snatching a tissue, I snuffed out the drainage from my nose before glancing back at Victor, wondering what exactly the other man was thinking. Our eyes met before he grabbed me and pushed me down to the mattress. 

Oh.. **Oh my.**

Before I could properly react to the implication, I was smothered by a mound of blankets. “You stay there in bed!” Victor called, somewhere beyond the mountain of blankets dog-piled onto my body. “I’ll make you something to eat!” I heard his and his poodle’s footsteps exit the room and contemplated giving up on life then and there. Suffocating via blankets should be enough to call back Yuri, right? It would be so difficult to explain to the blond Death without him judging me even more.

Fate had decided otherwise when the coldness from the room suddenly penetrated the blanket’s heavy warmth, rousing me from my unintended nap. I sleepily squinted as Victor filled my vision, the lights on the ceiling lighting him up like an ethereal being. “Wakey wakey- You got to eat to get strong!” He helped me sit up, a shiver involuntarily running through my body as his fingers brushed by the nape of my neck and my waist. Makkachin set his head on the bed, alertly watching with his button eyes as his master took a bowl of porridge and a spoon into his hands. I watched Victor’s lips as they pursed, cooling the spoon of porridge before it was offered to me. His mouth parted with an ‘ah’ as he gazed at me expectantly. It was cute how he wanted me to emulate him, and I felt myself smiling and obliging before I even realized it. Quietly, time passed as Victor fed me spoon after spoon, until all I heard was light scratching of the spoon against the bowl he had brought in. Victor set the utensils down before taking a tissue and wiping my lips and cheeks. “... There you go. Feeling a bit better I hope?” Feeling his warmth spread throughout my body indeed have a mitigating effect on my fever, making it easier to nod my heavy head.

He smiled once more before getting up. At this signal, Makkachin stood, ready to leave my room with his master. “If you need anything else, just yell. I’ll come running!” Victor exclaimed cheerfully. Just before leaving my room, he paused for a moment by the frame of my door, face in mid-thought, before changing his mind. When he left, I wondered just what the Russian was thinking as he took care of me, and then just how I thought of it myself. Though I knew I was being a burden to my host, I couldn’t help but feel a little good being taken care of.

I glanced outside once more at the grey skies. I would stay just until I mustered enough strength to send myself back home or, if Yuri decided so, even before. Even in my dizzy and fevered state though, I could not deny that there was a small part of me that wanted to stay longer with this strange silver-haired man and his dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone- I heard the other day on the radio that 12/11 is unofficially break up day, as people statistically break up the most on this day. Hopefully no one is going through that right now- but if you are, don't worry, it will pass and you will move on! You might not think of it now, but we humans are sturdy creatures~
> 
> Speaking of relationships, does anyone ever get that lonely feeling? You can have friends and family surrounding you, but sometimes- inexplicably- that feeling of being alone just stabs you right in the heart. I've noticed it happening a lot to me recently, and a lot of the times during the evening. Keeping myself occupied always helps with the feeling, but the heart is a fickle and masochistic little thing isn't it?
> 
> Enough rambles though: thank you very much for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments! Though it really shouldn't, it makes me a lot more motivated and happy to continue writing this story. ^^ Please keep supporting me as time goes on... 
> 
> Tata for now //Minty


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning snack and an appearance of a blond.

It had started off as a peaceful enough morning. After hearing the soft clangs of metallic pans from the kitchen, I woke up and managed to make it out of my room without falling over. Makkachin came over and pressed his flank against my side, a warm pressure supporting me. I chuckled at this. The poodle probably felt pity for me seeing just how slowly I was walking toward the kitchen. Like owner, like pet huh?  


When I turned the corner to the kitchen, the positively delectable smell hit my nose. Though the scent of freshly made pancakes filled the kitchen, there was also a tantalizing mix of musk and sweat in the air. It seemed as if my host just came back from a jog and was making breakfast. I licked my lips as I watched a droplet of sweat sneak past my host’s silver mane of hair and disappear into the nape of his shirt. A nudge from below broke me from my trance, when Makkachin moved past my leg to pad over to his owner. Victor must have heard us, because his teal eyes and easy smile turned onto me. My inner incubi cried out with desire before I reigned it back into an uneasy submission.  


“Morning! Feeling better today?” I nodded with minimal effort, mostly focusing my energy into not pinning the handsome man onto the table and having my way with him. Though I was watching his lips as he talked to me, when he looked at me expectantly for an answer, nothing really seemed to register in my fevered mind. I almost didn’t notice Victor’s soft sigh before I was pulled into his lap. I flushed at his closeness and began to babble nonsensically when the Russian pressed a finger to my lips. I froze and fully focused on Victor, his words suddenly clear at how close we were. “Yuuri… You haven’t eaten breakfast yet right?” His teal eyes softened a bit at my expression as he slowly rubbed his thumb across my lower lip. “You make me want to take care of you…”  


My resolve snapped. I wanted to taste that delicious man now, and sate the gnawing, lustful hunger that I tried to ignore for so long. Leaning closer to Victor’s body, I tilted my face closer to his neck to taste some of the salt off from his earlier exertions. 

Suddenly the backdoor slammed open to an unknown visitor. I gasped at the sudden sound and tore myself from Victor, falling to the ground. A blond man appeared in the kitchen. **“Victor!** Where have you been, my friend? The kids have been asking for you!” The blond exclaimed, clapping Victor on the back and snapping him out of the reverie I cast on him. I clutched my chest as the adrenaline raced through my system while the two babbled with each other. The ache from the fall only registered after, when I unknowingly released a slightly pained moan.  


“Who is this cutie?”  


I wanted to shrink and hide when the two men turned their attentions on me. Victor smiled at me and offered me a hand, which I took after a moment of hesitation. If they knew just what I was about to do, I know he would not be this kind to me. Thankfully, it didn’t seem like he knew about what I had wanted. “This is Yuuri. He’s staying at my home for a while.” The blond eyed me from top to bottom while I subtly tried to hide behind Victor.  


“Yuuri, this is Chris, my long-time friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is torn up over how episode 11 of YOI concluded?? What could Yuuri possibly mean??? All these questions are exactly why this show has played with my feelings and ruined my life in the best of ways. MY HEART! 
> 
> Though I'm sure my husbands will end up with each other in the end, there is a little nagging voice in my head that casts a seed of doubt. I MUST HAVE HOPE!!! 
> 
> Other than this wonderful anime, I am racing to finish this fic as soon as possible! I'm going to be entering the adult world very soon- grad school apps and work- and I won't be able to dedicate as much time as I want on this child. I have lots in my head for this story, but limited time to execute it to the way I would like it to be told. 
> 
> One of my flaws as a writer is rushing through a fiction, since it leaves the end product feeling unfulfilling and strips the joy out of story writing for me. When did time become such a luxury?!
> 
> If you don't hear from me, have a happy holidays and a wonderful new year. I hope everyone stays warm and well during these upcoming winter months.
> 
> Ta for now //Minty


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor on Ice

Christophe Giacometti- or as he insisted I call him- Chris, did not turn out to be as bad as I thought he was going to be. He was like an overly friendly puppy, bombarding me with questions until Victor requested that he stop. After hearing about how Victor was taking care of me, Chris had insisted that I come with them. Apparently the two taught a kids skating class at the local ice rink and since Victor was gone taking care of me, Chris had to teach both of their classes. After lending me a coat and scarf, I found myself being whisked away by the two men.

I looked at the two from behind and envied their easy camaraderie as they walked together. From the casual touches and stream of low chuckles, it was clear the two had known each other for a long time. Though it made sense for them to be that close with each other as friends, I felt jealousy whenever Chris got too close to Victor. But then again… Victor never did belong to me. It was selfish of me to keep wanting more from the man when all I did was take from him. 

A playful slap on my butt shocked me enough to break me out of my melancholy thoughts and notice the new surroundings. “Yuuri- you have ice skated before right?” Chris asked me while I looked out at the spacious skating rink before me. I shook my head while watching Victor being mobbed by a crowd of happy and eager looking children in skates. “I haven’t. Is it hard?” The blond followed my line of sight before meeting my eyes and smirking, seating me down to put on a pair of skates on my feet. “It’s not hard at all, especially if you have that guy over there teach you. He used to be a competitive skater you know!” I blinked in surprise at this new information, suddenly curious to see what he meant. “Come on now, let’s see how well you do!” The skates on my feet felt awkward and heavy as I clopped to the rink’s edge. Humans invented the most interesting things. How could they enjoy clunking around with such a heavy weight on their feet?

As soon as I stepped onto the ice though, I felt like I was going to slip. Ice was already slippery as is, why did someone want to make it more slippery with these skating shoes? I gripped tightly onto the railing of the rink while Chris laughed at my pitiful attempts at walking on the ice. When I heard Victor chuckle, I felt my ears burn with embarrassment before I felt his familiar presence behind me. “Just go with the flow. Relax~” Victor murmured as he passed me, watching me with a playful smile while he skated backwards. Skated BACKWARDS! I watched the kids glide past me as well, their easy movements making skating look effortless. If the kids could do it, then so could I! I mustered my courage before releasing my death grip on the wall of the rink and holding my arms before me to steady myself. 

After a few seconds of trepidation, I felt my toes uncurl from inside my skates and my body relax. No falling yet… so far so good. The skates were a comfortable anchor as I slowly drifted on the ice. Watching the kids around me, I pushed one foot experimentally and grinned triumphantly when I moved in the direction I (sort of) wanted to go. Hearing an encouraging shout from Victor, I turned my head towards his direction. I tried reaching out to him in an effort to skate in his direction, but Chris skated behind me and gave me a playful push, which changed my wobbly trajectory back towards the walls. I reached the edge of the rink with a decisive thunk before I walked myself out, cheeks burning when I heard their laughter. Master of seduction I was supposed to be, but master of skating I could not be. 

When I took off my skates, it felt strange to walk back into my regular shoes. Even though I was tired of being on the ice, I still wanted to watch the silver-haired Russian to skate. I rested my arms on the other side and noticed the kids swarming Victor on the ice again in what seemed to be a negotiation. They collectively cheered when Victor eventually nodded and made his way to the center of the ice. People seemed to notice something was about to happen, and one by one cleared the skating rink until it was just the Russian on the ice. “You are in for a treat.” Chris smiled as he passed by me, patting me on the arm and heading towards a small office by the rinkside. “Hey mister! You are blocking us!!” I turned around to the bleachers to the high pitched complaint, where the earlier hoard of kids were now all seated. I chuckled at this before seating myself beside the kids, and turning my attention back to the ice and Victor.

Victor gave one big sigh before gesturing to the office, lights dimming and cheery holiday music suddenly stopping. There was a brief moment of quiet before the audio gradually started up again and Victor moved. Though the kids were not shy with expressing their awe, all I could focus on was the way the silver-haired man glided on the ice. His normally cheerful disposition was replaced with a somber one as he moved to each musical note, every movement looking exquisite yet effortless. As he skated around the perimeter of the rink, our eyes connected. In the briefest of seconds, I could feel a longing emotion written in his slightly crinkled brow and semi-hooded eyes. The music reached its peak, and I felt my breath catch as Victor suddenly launched into the air, pulling his limbs inwards and flying through the air. It was clear he was passionate about his sport as he continued dancing on the ice, doing things I didn’t even know was bodily possible. I didn’t even notice I was on my feet until the music pulled to a close and the stand around me erupted with a thunderous applause. Victor, beaming triumphantly and lightly panting from exertion, searched the audience before settling on me. I felt my lips instinctively curl upwards as he shot me a cheeky wink and peace sign. 

This man is truly something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could you believe YOI is almost coming to an end? My heart is going through a rollercoaster as I am excited, but also very anxious for what the finale will have in store. Episode 11 did not leave me feeling comfortable, but I have hope that our ice-skating husbands will find happiness! Victor!!! Give your husband some inspiration, motivation, and LOVE!!!! 
> 
> Slow updates from here on out folks... I got a final, grad school apps, and the holidays catching up on me! I sincerely hope you do not mind the wait. I'll try to work on this story when I have the time and inspiration to do so. 
> 
> If I do not update before, please have a warm and safe holiday season, and a wonderful new year. May 2017 not be a fuck up like this year as been. Amen! //Minty


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A friend's guilty conscious and Yuuri's attempt at self-control.

“How did he learn to skate like that?” I asked, when Chris returned all the lights and music back to normal. The kids had once again mobbed around Victor when he made his way to the edge of the rink, demanding that he teach them all the jumps and tricks he performed just moments earlier on the ice. The blond man chuckled, hazel eyes sparkling with amusement. “Lots of practice of course! It wasn’t like he learned how to skate like that overnight, you know? Though, he makes it look easy…” I looked towards Victor thoughtfully while Chris casually linked his arm with mine, still chatting away. The last tidbits of his rambling managed to catch my attention. “I’m so mad- Victor decided to retire before I could steal the gold medal from him! Plus, the world lost a good ice skater that day…” 

I quickly turned to look at Chris, taking the Swiss man by surprise. “What do you mean he quit?” I asked, my spirits sinking to the pit of my stomach. Chris looked sheepish for a moment. 

“A few years back.. Victor got injured during practice. It wasn’t like him since he has always been the freakishly healthy sort of person, but he seemed particularly off that day.” I felt regret in his tone and waited for the blond to elaborate. “... Though Victor insists otherwise, I feel that it was my fault it happened. Just the night before, we had gone out clubbing and I had lost him in the crowd. When I found Victor, he seemed pretty intoxicated and out of it.” He peered at me through his lashes before sadly quirking his lips upwards. “Some friend I am, right? I wasn’t even able to look after him despite it just being us two.” The feeling of dread settled itself into the pit of my heart as I heard Chris’s story..

“What are you two talking about?” The cheery voice of the Russian caught our attention. Victor stood in front of us, glancing curiously at me. As Chris shifted back to his cheerful demeanor, I couldn’t help but get a sinking feeling in my stomach that the skater’s early retirement was possibly due to me. A fun night out turning into a pivotal moment that stopped a skating prodigy’s career… All because of my reckless actions. That night, I just wasn’t able to control myself. Why couldn’t I have just stopped myself? I stayed quiet on the way home, trapped in my own thoughts. If I hadn’t stolen Victor’s energy so recklessly the way I did years ago, would Victor still be skating? Just how badly did my actions hurt him, and steal him away from his place on the ice? I felt something hot behind my eyes as I lamented over these questions when a gentle nudge from my side distracted me. “So.. what did you think?” Victor was looking at me, a slight concern filling his eyes. 

Just thinking about his performance briefly lifted my spirit. “Amazing… It was so amazing! You were so beautiful on the ice and-” It was mid-thought that my traitorous nose decided to violently sneeze, Victor’s firm hand quickly gripping my shoulder to steady me. “Bless you… and thank you! I was hoping you would enjoy it.” The silver haired man replied after making pulling out a napkin to offer to me. I sniffled before leaning closer to him, closer to his comfortable and tantalizing energy. If he was going to freely give me the contact I craved, I felt a bit better to helping myself. 

When we got back to Victor’s home and Chris departed, I reluctantly pulled myself away, my side feeling cold from loss of physical warmth. “Hey..” Victor turned to me, teal eyes gazing at me. “Thank you… for taking me along with you.” I worried my lower lip with my teeth before a question that had been plaguing my mind spilled out. “But why are you helping me.. And why are you so nice?” It didn’t make sense to me how he could be so nice- opening his house and taking care of me- a complete stranger. Since my mind and attention were elsewhere, Victor tilted my face towards him in a firm caress. “Perhaps it’s because you seemed so helpless? Perhaps before you are pretty cute? I have no reason not to be.” I gritted my teeth to prevent an exasperated sound from escaping, his naivety absolutely baffling me. If he really knew about my true nature, he wouldn’t be reacting in such a carefree manner. A perverse part of me wanted to show the Russian just why he shouldn’t trust me. As my admiration and affection for Victor grew, the darker side of me wanting to show Victor exactly what to be afraid of and consume all of him also grew stronger. But my cautious mind naturally restrained this side of me. He wasn’t some nobody that I could freely take; Victor was a special person with a secure place on this world. Furthermore, I didn’t want the man to hate me like how I already hated myself. It was exhausting and pathetic for me to continuously manage this facade of innocence and act as if nothing was wrong with me. Drained of energy and mind heavy with these conflicted thoughts, I slumped down into a nearby chair. “... You are so strange.” I finished lamely as the edge of my vision flickered from my tiring eyelids. 

Victor smiled before sliding a cool hand under my bangs, touching my feverish skin. “Oh no.. it looks like the fever came back.” he murmured quietly, low enough for me to hear. I wanted so badly to latch onto those fingers and trace those long digits with my tongue, so I bit my tongue instead. I watched as Victor’s fine brow furrowed with worry before he lifted my body into his arms and took me to the bedroom. With care that I did not deserve, Victor tucked blankets carefully around me and turned to leave. My incubus cried out and I found myself catching the other’s long fingers in my grip. “Please.. Stay with me.” I found myself begging as Victor gazed down at me with surprise. His kind teal eyes crinkled a bit from his smile before he pulled a chair over to my bed and relaxed into it, returning his hand in my own heated one. The room around me grew darker as I grew more tired and eventually gave into my fatigue. Despite the unfocused state I found myself in, I can still remember the warm touch in my hand before I drifted out of consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **MARREE KRISUMASU!**  
>  and happy birthday to adorable and sexy Victor~!  
> I wanted to finish one last chapter before the New Year, and really worked hard to carve this chapter out.  
> Though this year was definitely not the best year, upon retrospection- it was not bad. There were a lot of good things that happened, and the beautiful relationship that is Victuuri is definitely among those high-highs! When episode 12 (aka the episode of tears) came out, I was filled with so many emotions.  
>  _\--SPOILER WARNING--_  
>  Though the episode was rather straightforward with many of the character's backgrounds and intentions during the Grand Prix, there was so much that we as viewers were also able to insinuate as well. I could not deny the beautiful animations that portrayed Victor and Yuuri's strong and supportive relationship wonderfully, but what really stood out to me was the scene when Yurio JUST finished his final performance. Originally, I had assumed it was because he thought he couldn't win gold because he messed up a jump, but I believe that scene where he took a desperate breath after his performance and collapsed onto the ice with tears was because he thought he had let Victor down. Victor, who was among the last people he saw as he marched to the ice. Victor, whose typically confident and happy face was probably, for once, distraught and troubled because the love of his life/the inspiration of his life Yuuri was going to retire if he won gold. I think Yurio in the beginning of the series would have won gold just to win gold for himself. But I want to believe the reason why he won gold was to not allow Yuri to stop skating, and to make Victor happy as a result.  
> \-----  
> Anyways. I had to get that off my chest. My feelings are still reeling over all that has happened in the last episode, and I'm looking forward to next year! Not only to the things that I will possibly experience in real life, but also the promise that Yuri, Victor, and all the skaters we saw and fell in love with in Yuri!!! on ICE will continue to progress and develop-- and that we will be able to see it. 
> 
> AUH. SORRY I SPILLED MY HEART OUT FOR YOU ALL. I'm not expecting anyone to read this, but news for this fiction: I already know what will be happening next! All I have to do now is to continue writing and fleshing my vision out in a way that satisfies me and in a way that I think will satisfy others. The next update will most likely be coming along with the new year. 
> 
> Once again, happy holidays to everyone, and have a wonderful new year! //Minty


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bliss, Death, and Realization.

When I woke up, I felt a sensation that I had not experienced in a long time. From the ends of my toes to the tips of my ears, I was content and warm. I moved to stretch my limbs from the heavy blanket around me, and had to peek my eyes open when I noticed it refusing to budge. Seeing an arm wrapped securely around my waist had me blushing; I realized just what predicament I was in. Somehow in the night, Victor seemed to have decided to share a bed with me. Though I was petrified, I guiltily relaxed into the comforting heat at my back to steal a bit of heat from the firm chest and abs behind me. I had to resist the urge to giggle as the nape of my neck was tickled by exhale from my sleeping companion, and stayed still to listen to his light snoring sounds. Despite the incubus in me practically purring from the physically intimate contact, I personally felt conflicted. As tempting as it was, it was be wrong for me to do take advantage of my hospitable and handsome host. I carefully let go of Victor’s hand, chuckling lightly when he groaned and grasped out, before shifting around to watch my sleeping host’s face. The light smile lines on Victor’s had were eased out and almost invisible when he was sleeping, making him look so serene… so innocent. I dared to trace his strong jawline as I admired his features, barely grazing his skin in fear of waking him up. Out of all the faces I had seen Victor made so far, this one had to be one of my favorites. 

I reached up to brush a stray strand of silver hair out of his face when I noticed two button eyes watching me from the edge of the bed. “Makkachin!” I hushed, hearing the thump of the caramel poodle’s tail against the solid floor at the sound of his name. Makkachin gave out a low whine, which prompted me to look at the clock. Victor was usually up by this time, preparing breakfast for all of us. Figuring that the poodle was probably hungry, I carefully maneuvered out of Victor’s grasp before padding towards the kitchen, Makkachin following me expectantly. After I got out the bag of kibble and filled up the dog’s food bowl, I watched Makkachin dig in before taking a few cooking utensils from the drawers. As a small thanks, the very least I could do for Victor was make him breakfast. Though as an incubus I didn’t have to eat physical foods, I knew mortals liked their food and the basics of how they went about preparing it. With this resolve, I went to grab all the ingredients I needed to make my host a hearty meal to look forward to.

I had just finished putting small ham pieces into my simple omelette when I felt familiar arms circle around my waist and Victor’s low voice near my shoulder. “Mm.. Smells good…” I felt my cheeks heat up at the silver haired man’s proximity before peeking at those sleepy but brilliant teal eyes gazing into my own. “D.. Did you just wake up?” I weakly asked, finding it hard to comprehensively greet the ridiculously good-looking man. I felt Victor nod into my shoulder before he turned his attention towards his dog, allowing me to release the breath I didn’t know I was holding and focus back on the omelette sizzling merrily away in the skillet. “You fed Makkachin already?” Victor asked with surprise from behind me, releasing his arms around me to presumably greet his poodle. Though I wanted to feel his secure arms around me again, I instead plated the fluffy egg breakfast beside the buttered toast I had prepared earlier and set it on the table with an affirmative hum. Victor seemed pleased as I seated myself across from him to watch him. Victor watched my behavior with a raised brow and chuckled before lifting his fork and knife to my simple offering. I felt strangely anxious as he cut into my omelette, metal lightly scraping against porcelain and Makkachin’s routine panting being the only audible sounds in the kitchen. “Thanks for the meal, Yuuri~” I watched as Victor took his bite and fidgeted with my borrowed sweater while he chewed.

“Delicious!”

With a silent sigh, I relaxed in my chair while Victor dug into his breakfast, tucking away every piece neatly into his mouth. I had managed to thank Victor in a way that would not endanger his life or cause him more burden. Finally, I had done something right! When he finished, I moved to take the dishes to the sink to clean and was intercepted by his hand. “If you cook, I’ll clean. That’s fair, right?” Victor chirped merrily. Of course, I wasn’t able to put up much of a fight to the charismatic man’s charms. While Victor washed his dishes, I pet Makkachin’s fluffy caramel-tinted ears and felt a content emotion wash over me. Could this be what humans call ‘domestic bliss’? I almost laughed at this thought and just how preposterous for was me. Me, a creature of the underworld, to even wonder about such foreign concept! Though I knew it would not last, I entertained the thought with light-heartedness. Perhaps, I could linger in this warm feeling for a little while longer, before it was time to leave Victor and return back to the demon world. Though I thought I had resigned myself to this reality, I couldn’t help but feel blue about the situation. 

Victor turned to me after he was done putting away the dishes, which pulled me from my bittersweet thoughts. “Yuuri, I have to go to the skating rink today to teach the kiddies. Since you and Makkachin get along so well now, can you watch over him at home? I’ll be back soon.” Though it was a rather sudden request, and I readily agreed- Victor occupied an important space in this world and I did not want to steal him away from it. Victor’s long fingers reached out to briefly pat my head, and I closed my eyes to enjoy the fleeting contact. “Thank you for breakfast again... While you are still sick though, just focus on getting better, alright?” When I glanced up at Victor to see his ever-kind expression directed to me, I felt a pang in my heart before nodding. “Okay.”

It took me a few minutes after Victor left his house for me to figure out what I wanted to do next. “Makkachin, your owner is so dangerous.” I thought aloud, still thinking about the warm feeling Victor left in my being while his poodle tilted its head at me, daring me to repeat my words. Though I had my chance to finally run away from my attentive host’s house and disappear, I wanted Victor to look at me with those beautiful teal eyes once more. I wanted to feel his warm touch on my body, even if there was a layer of fabric between our bare skin. And, I wanted to help him out with the best of my ability and make him as happy as he somehow managed to make me. While my powers were only a shadow of their true potential after essentially starving myself in the demon world, I still felt energetic and renewed enough to do some manual chores. Though his house was already relatively clean, I had the sudden urge to make it a bit more sparkling. Gleefully, I dragged out the mop after searching around the house with Makkachin before cleaning away at the floors, attacking every offensive stain I met. So immersed was I in cleaning the house that I did not even sense another presence in the house until I heard a familiar voice.

“Enjoying playing housewife, incubus?”

I looked up from the floor in shock to face the owner of the voice. It had been a few days since I had last seen him. There Death was, in all his leopard-print pant and dark sweater combo glory, perched on Victor’s countertop and watching me with a teasing smirk. I forgot all about cleaning in the instant and nearly dropped my mop as I greeted my demon acquaintance, happy about finally seeing him once more. “Yuri.. where have you been? I haven’t seen you in forever!” I exclaimed, warily eying the dark, suspicious substance begging to drip from the tip of his scythe. 

The blond nodded at me before pulling his curved scythe closer to himself, borrowing one of Victor’s hand towels to clean his weapon. “I’ve been busy with you know… with death duties and all.” He lightly hopped off the counter and approached me, jade eyes giving me an once-over. He seemed pleased with his inspection and brought his hand up to playfully tug on my cheek. “You look a lot better... Good! It hurt my eyes to see how pathetic your body turned after you tried to starve yourself to death.” Yuri did not give me a lot of time to process his underhanded compliment as he continued. “Anyways, I am here to take you back. Given how energetic you are, it seems like my plan to get you some action worked and you are all better now!” I couldn’t help but blush at how crude Death was, and did not have the courage to correct him while he was so smug about being right. “And since I brought you here, it’s my responsibility to take you back now. So, let’s get going.” I felt a brief sense of panic as Yuri began opening up a portal into the demon world when I urgently tugged on his sweater. “Wait.” My own voice surprised me as much as it surprised Yuri, and he closed up the rippling energy hole immediately, crossing his arms and giving me an impatient expression that demanded an explanation. 

“I.. want to stay a bit longer with Victor.” Death lifted a blond brow before squinting at me suspiciously, not quite believing what I was saying. “He has a name now? The same man from the accident years ago, that gave you so much grief that you tried to kill yourself?” Yuri closed the demonic portal and approached me once more. Perhaps I should have thought this through before rashly making a decision. Wanting to stay with a man I almost killed in the past just because he was nice to me and touched me sometimes sounded irrational even to myself. Though I knew it was a better idea to leave Victor’s world, I wanted to stay to repent for my sin. To repay his kindness and hospitality, I would to stay on Earth with Victor. As I expressed this to Yuri, we both knew this wasn’t my true intention. I was an incubus after all, and both Yuri and the darker side of me knew I wanted to leech more off of Victor’s tantalizing energy. Death gripped the front of my shirt and pulled me down to his eye level, gazing seriously into my eyes. “Foolish incubus… You know there is a difference between _us_ and _them_ right? Has starving for so long forced your body to sap the intelligence from your brain? Even if it feels pleasurable, nothing good will come out of sticking your nose in the business of mortals. This will only end in unhappiness for you.” I felt Yuri’s conviction as he tried to shake the sense into me. “You should give up on this hopeless thing now, and just make it easier for the both of us! … But you aren’t going to listen, are you?” Yuri sighed and released me from his grasp after seeing that I wouldn’t passively yield to his demands as I did before. We engaged in a silent glaring contest for a few minutes before he caved, clearly unhappy with my stubbornness.

“You are being dumb and you are making a damn mistake, incubus!” I watched as Death shook his head, as if still baffled from my decision. He shot me a grimace of disapproval before making his way to the front door. After using most of my energy to meet his fierce and piercing opposition, I now meekly followed Yuri to the door, warily clutching to my mop like a weapon. To my defense, I didn’t know whether or not he was going to abduct me from a home again and force me back to a world I did not want to be in. Before he passed the doorway to the entrance of Victor’s home, he turned to me with a complex emotion written in his jade eyes. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Yuuri.” With those final words, Yuri popped up the hood of his dark hoodie before sulking out of Victor’s front door, resolutely slamming the door behind him. I winced at the brash sound and replayed our conversation in my mind. When it came to Victor, it seemed like all practicality and logic flew out of the window. I _was_ making a damn mistake. It was foolish of me to think that I- a selfish, leeching sex demon- could find happiness with a human- my natural prey. Like a wolf in sheep’s clothing, it was all a matter of time before I became too hungry, lost control, and sank my teeth into the juicy sheep beside me. In no fairy tale had there ever a happy ending for a predator and his prey. Whether Victor knew it or not, he was only feeding more fuel to my beast with every teasing touch, tempting the demon inside to break free from the weak chains of control I had tried to restrain it with before.

Yet, Victor’s very existence gave me hope. Though I didn’t fully comprehend why I made such a rash decision to Yuri about staying longer with my host, I felt happy with the fact that I did. Victor’s very being and life inspired me. Despite being set back by me, Victor was humble and kind- even to an undeserving stranger such as myself. Despite being a burden in his home, he still cared for my well-being and gradually healed me in ways I didn’t even know was possible. Instead of stealing his energy, I wanted to earn and deserve each affectionate touch. I now knew there was a difference between the sex my body craved and the deeper fondness my soul needed. I was thankful to Victor for helping me realize that. But after he saw me all weak and pathetic, I knew it was impossible for him to act in ways that my incubus desired. Yet, I felt satisfaction and happiness with every grateful, greeting, surprised, and laughing smile he blessed me with. I was hungry, but I could learn how to control it if it meant a few more days of being beside and supporting the human I cared for. I leaned against the wall holding my mop, rubbing at the unnamed, aching feeling in my chest. I chuckled when I thought of how bad I was at being an incubus from the demon world. Perhaps I should turn to figure skating instead.

As the day turned into night, I was brushing Makkachin when the poodle suddenly perked up and padded before the door, tail wagging enthusiastically. Jiggling the sleep out of my legs, I was able to hear steps outside the door before it swung open and the poodle enthusiastically greeted his master. Victor came in, his expression quickly transforming to one of joy as he was mugged by his affectionate pet, letting a few chuckles slip through while Makkachin excited whimpered and showered him with kisses. He sat back up after a slight struggle against his overly affectionate poodle and brushed off the loose caramel hairs on his clothing, not seeming to have noticed my presence by the doorway beyond the entrance of his home. ”Hello Victor.” I murmured shyly, fidgeting to see his reaction to the work I did around his home. His face transformed into a carefully neutral one when he heard my voice. Victor’s teal eyes landed on my face; the suspicion in his eyes making me feel anxious and uneasy for once. 

“Yuuri Katsuki… who, or what ,exactly are you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO HOO! Squeezed one more chapter in just days before the year's end. I hope you enjoyed this chapter~ I think this is one of my longest chapters so far! >< I had to reread it and correct it a few times before I was happy with it, and I hope I haven't detracted from the story with the introspection going on.  
> I'll be shortly boarding a flight soon back to my home after a brief vacation, and will be thinking of how much work I have to return to when I get back LOL;;; Once I get back from this intense but fun reprieve, it's time to really crack down on application materials for grad school- just making sure I have everything together, and that I can send things in on time for each program I'm interested in. Plus... I will be working soon! Which means.. a lot less time working on this story-child TT.  
> Thanks to everyone for all the lovely comments and support- I could not stress how much it encourages me to challenge myself further to deliver a story that reaches my rising standards and makes others happy.  
> The next chapter will be a tough one to write. Hopefully my execution will be ok ^^ Happy new year everyone~ May this stupid 2016 year be over soon... //Minty


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broken bodies, broken minds. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Chapter Warnings:_ Sexual Abuse

It seemed like an eternity as I stared at Victor, processing and trying to understand what he just asked me. I let out a nervous chuckle as I realized he was completely serious. His normally carefree visage was abnormally cold as he stared knowingly at me, just waiting for me to respond.

“Um…I..” 

I felt conflicted as I struggled to find with the right words. Though I had no foresight into how inquisitive Victor could be, nothing could have stopped the enormous wave of guilt that washed over me. In front of me stood an innocent man who opened up his home to help out a stranger in need. Even if I told him the truth, he would most likely believe it to be a lie. There was a reason why incubi, reapers, and demons were mythical creatures in this world. They only existed in fables, hazy memories after a night of inebriation, and nightmares. I wanted to feed him another lie to believe so I could buy more more time for the next time Death came back, or at least until I got back enough energy to leave of my own accord. Though I couldn’t imagine it, Victor could kick me out of his home at anytime. Yet.. for some reason, he still didn’t. I was stuck in the human world to get stronger, but I wanted to believe my time with Victor was spent making amends for the sin I committed so long ago against him. I wanted to believe that something was growing between the two of us, even if it was only for a short amount of time. I stepped a bit closer to Victor, hopeful since I knew my host was patient and kind. Yet, Victor’s mouth tightened ever so slightly at my attempted approach, his teal eyes turning guarded and icy. 

Something from deep within me cracked when I saw this. Seeing Victor be suddenly so cold hurt me, releasing the dark feelings of anxiety and doubt I had harbored in my heart after that night years ago, when I saw Victor for the first time. As if sensing these disturbing feelings, I heard Makkachin whine quietly before fleeing the room, the sound of claws scrabbling across the hard floor. I let out a soft chuckle at my own naivety while Victor watched on, his teal eyes widening at my reaction. “If only you knew, I wonder what you would do?” 

I met Victor’s eyes with my own and saw uneasiness reflected back at. That was the proper reaction to a dangerous being like myself. The dog even knew on the first day I came into the house to be wary of me. I was an incubus, eager to feast on the sexual energy of humans. He was one such human, who still seemed blissfully ignorant of the fact that he was exactly what my type preyed on when we got hungry. Innocently teasing me while I burned in desire for him. An entertaining thought crossed my mind as I traced Victor’s cheek. Wouldn’t it be interesting to watch those expressive teal eyes react to my true form? My host did want to know who I was after all. And since my kind had always been a hedonistic one, I gave into this selfish desire. “... Why don’t I just show you?” 

Victor’s eyes widened as I dropped the glamors previously hiding my demonic appendages, ripping my borrowed sweater in the process. I let out a low groan of pleasure; to finally relinquish the tight shackles of control and finally flex out my wings, sore after days of concealing them, felt _good_. A sharp gasp from my host caught my attention and I pinned Victor to his kitchen table in response, causing the wooden table to shudder from the sudden weight. I delighted watching his pupils contract, his body slightly twitching as I crawled on top of him. When the silver haired male did not make any further sounds, I leaned closer to his pale neck and pressed my lips to taste the other’s nervous, yet tantalizing energy. Beneath my lips and teeth, I could feel Victor’s pulse speed up and could almost taste the adrenaline making his blood race so fiercely. “Surprised, Victor? I’m an incubus.” I felt Victor’s breathing hitch as I moved my hand to stroke his smooth cheek. “Aren’t you scared?” I questioned, craving to hear his voice. 

“What are you doing to me?” His voice cracked a bit as I brushed my finger across his lips, casting a weak daze over him to stop his useless questions. Victor’s expression seemed to falter as he struggled against my intoxicating powers. Though Victor struggled, his eyes hardened and he shook his head, silver tendrils of hair dancing with the movement. Even while helpless and trapped, Victor did not stop being beautiful to me. “This isn’t you.” I stared into Victor’s teal eyes, staring with disbelief at the stubborn resolution I saw there. Did he not know the meaning of fear? I was a demonic predator, and he was my helpless victim. Growling and pushing my conflicted feelings aside, I tore into Victor’s shirt and revealed bare, firm skin underneath. I straddled my prey, snaking my cold fingers onto the warm expanse of his revealed chest as I made myself comfortable in his lap. I drank the cocktail of Victor’s unease and budding arousal before sharply bite his collarbone, reveling in the overly warm, offerings of blood the other’s body gave to me. I was going to take advantage of and selfishly indulge in the object of my desires at last. I had his pliant, responsive body and his sweet, vulnerable essence ready for my taking, but… something was still missing. As my touch went greedily lower and lower, I lifted my iron flavored lips from Victor’s neck to his ear. “Victor.. I want you so badly.. Can you please fuck me?” 

A long sigh. “... Do you really want that?” 

I stared at Victor, so baffled with his reaction that I froze mid-zip of divesting Victor of his pants. A frantic feeling kicked in, and I didn’t even notice him turning back to look at me. This was not how it was supposed to go. Victor was supposed to shove me off him, shouting angrily at how he had been fooled into letting a demon into his house. Accuse me of taking advantage of his hospitality, his affection, his trust. Call me a demon. Call me a **monster.**

But he didn’t.

I felt shame settle in the pit of my stomach as I digested Victor’s words. “Oh… Oh god.” The taste of blood in my mouth suddenly seemed revolting. I repelled my shaking hands from Victor’s body and stared at them in horror, watching as fat tears splatted onto them. What was I to do now? I had wanted to take Victor’s life once again, and had yet again failed in controlling myself. I knew by doing this, I had broke any semblance of trust between the two of us. I ruined everything. No words could deny my attraction to Victor, but it seemed that nothing could repair what we had before all of this. “Victor, I- Please… I’m so sorry…!” I hiccuped an apology before my throat closed up with guilty sobs and gasps. 

For minutes, I ugly cried into my hands and on the remains of Victor’s ripped clothing before registering a slow and repetitive patting on my back. “There, there now…” Victor mumbled. He had sat up sometime during my crying and I got a good look at the damage I did to the man. It was hard to ignore the blossoming bruises and red wounds littering the other’s otherwise unmarred skin. Though his movements were flinched and stiff, Victor slowly pulled me into a loose hug and continued patting me. “That’s more like the Yuuri I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to lie... this was a truly difficult chapter for me to write. Not because of the subject matter, because it is a serious one, but because I was wrestling with what kinds of feelings our little incubi would feel. I just hope now, that it still seems... eh... legitimate? Believable? lol... I'm not sure how to explain it. I rewrote it 3 times before finally deciding it was ok. I have no beta reader, so let me know if you see anything.. but let me know gently~ This chapter is dark, yes, but its necessary for deeper development in my opinion. Otherwise, I think the relationship will be too superficial. Things for our couple will only get better as they learn more about each other and help each other with their unique needs. But yay!! Return of the wings and tail~! I was so happy to bring that back because god dammit I like wings and tails on my demons!! Horns are cool too. Horns... for a horny demon? lol.  
> I got a new job recently, and am still working on apps, so things will be updating slowly. I think after this fic, I'm going to finally indulge in favorite bros, Otabek and Yuri~ It'll be a more lighthearted thing, but I already smile thinking about this little story growing in my head.  
> Happy new year everyone~ lets have a good one! //Minty


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor lights a candle instead of cursing the dark.

“You could have just told me the truth you know?” 

I couldn’t help but look up from the freshly brewed cup of tea at Victor, and take a good long look at his contemplative expression. “Excuse me? Would you actually believe me?” I scoffed lightly, before adding a cube of sugar into my tea. The soft sound of my spoon clinking against the porcelain mug filled the room. Victor’s brows knitted a bit and he sipped his own drink. “Well.. Not really. But, maybe!” 

I raised a brow, wordlessly asking him to elaborate. The silver haired man made a small, sheepish smile. “I did have to change you out of your clothing before.” Feeling a heat in my cheeks, I self-consciously reached my fingertips toward my wings, now tucked away from vision once more. Despite hiding my more demonic features with glamors before, I was now curious just to what it looked like to Victor. As if reading my mind, Victor held his cup to his lips, the gesture not quite hiding the growing smile beyond it. “You seemed more sensitive there on your back, so I didn’t want to ask.” 

Clearing my throat, I set my mug on the table to return to the more important matter at hand. “Victor,” I looked into those teal eyes. “Now that you know what I truly am, what are you going to do with me?” It was quiet for a few long moments; Victor taking a long sip of his tea while I nervously waited. Now that he knew about my true identity, Victor could easily sell me off to a freakshow, call the police and have me taken away, banish me from his house… 

“Well, I did say that I would let you stay until you got better right?” 

That was not what I was expecting. “But… You know how my kind survives right? We need to be physically intimate with people. Right now, I’m too weak to go too far on my own too.” I sighed, knowing I had to elaborate more when I looked at the two set of puppy dog eyes staring at me. “Which means… to get better, I would have to be.. Physical.. With you.” I was an incubus, a sex demon! Why did I feel all flustered talking to Victor about this? The man ahhed for a moment, processing while petting Makkachin. It seemed that the caramel colored poodle slipped back into the kitchen without my noticing. I anxiously traced the handle of my mug, preparing myself for Victor’s inevitable rejection. 

“We can do this: let’s work out something that is good for the both of us!” The man never ceased to amaze me. But, I was curious. “A deal? What is going on in that mind of yours, Victor?” Victor chuckled at this before resting his chin on a hand, silver hair spilling from behind his ear. “Since I keep to my word, I do intend for you to get better.” I moved to protest, but was stopped by his wagging finger. “But! You have to ask every time you are about to do something. Is that something you can agree to, Yuuri?” He leaned towards me with cheerful teal hues, an expectant smile gracing his lips. I had to just stare back at Victor, and didn’t realize that I was crying again until warm tears rolled down my cheeks. “Yuuri..?” Victor pursed his lips before taking a seat next to me, just waiting for a response. 

I rubbed the tears into my sweater before making my first selfish request. “C- Can I give you a kiss?” I murmured this, and the silver haired man relaxed. Victor opened out his arms and closed his eyes, giving me permission. Tentatively, I put a hand on Victor’s chair and gazed at his fair features. Slowly, slowly, I moved closer into the silver haired man’s space, watching for any flinching or hesitation. With a small sigh, I cautiously pressed my lips to Victor’s slightly chapped ones. I felt his warm energy tickle my senses as I pulled away. Victor opened his eyes and reached to rub my cheek. “... Can I have another one?” I knew it was selfish of me, but I couldn’t help but ask for more. Before he finished nodding, I had already leaned over to steal another kiss, this time with a bit more courage. Victor moved his hand to my waist as I eventually moved into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. “One more..” I whispered between our deepening kisses, our breaths heating up the air between us. 

I finally parted from him and we panted, catching our breath. With how willing Victor was, I was teetering on the edge of control. It would be so easy to take more… But knowing that he was trusting me… I bumped his forehead into Victor’s and looked into his large, dilated eyes. “Thank you… Victor.” I stroked his firm cheek and watched those eyes soften. “You have given me so much.. And still do when I couldn’t give you anything back- mmf!” My thoughts were interrupted by a quick smooch from the silver haired man. “SHH-” I deadpanned at this ridiculous man, trying to shush me after doing it already. Victor chuckled at my reaction, his eyes sparkling as he gazed into my eyes. “Yuuri, you have given me a lot- and Makkachin too!” As if summoned, the fluffy dog placed his paw on the back of my leg, commanding for my attention and a pet. I chuckled softly and obliged the poodle, as Victor continued. “You could even call me a bit selfish for wanting to you to stay..” I glanced up just to see a dusting of insecure pink on Victor’s normally pale ears and cheeks, teal eyes flickering between me and somewhere else. 

There it was again- that strange but not unwelcome tightening in my chest. Perhaps it was my body reacting to the different and flattering energy Victor was feeding me that was making me react in such a way? I embraced the other male, resting my head to his chest to hide my uncontrolled grin and listen to his heart beat. As much as impossible as I knew it to be, I knew that I wanted to stay with Victor too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMPLETELY UNEDITED! Let me know gently of any errors. I now have extremely limited time to nurture and grow my story now that I have a job, and I would deeply appreciate any criticisms.
> 
> This chapter came out a lot easier to me since I am much better with dere dere love than angsty stuff. Though its necessary!!! And no matter how much I think it though, Victor is a softie whenever it comes to Yuuri, and his reaction in this chapter would be very much like him. And YAY~~ CUTIE FEELINGS..!!! My heart needs so much healing after the massacre it took writing the previous chapter. I hope it was as mitigating for you, reader, as it was for me. 
> 
> Until the next chapter! //Minty


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deeper and deeper...

How could a simple mortal be so bewitching? I had woken up again with Victor’s arms around me, snuggly tucked against his heat. Tilting my head back and gazing up from his chin, I could barely make the moonlight as it peeked through his notably thick silver lashes. 

The sleeping man mumbled something in his slumber before rubbing his face into my hair and letting out a deep, sleepy sigh. I couldn’t help but let out a small giggle of endearment and pressed myself closer to Victor, bumping my hips into his. I froze for a second, waiting and listening for the telltale signs of the other male waking up. But Victor slept on. When he did not wake up, I couldn’t help but wonder… how much I could get away with this. I wouldn’t take it too far as to take advantage of him, but I did want to tease him just a bit. Biting my lower lip to hold back a mischievous smile, I made myself more comfortable in the cradle of Victor’s lap. Almost shyly, I rubbed myself against my taller host, pressing up against his pelvis. Undulating my hips into Victor, I couldn’t help but feel a bit aroused from my own little prank. I just couldn’t help dragging my fingers against my skin, letting out a quiet gasp when I pinched my sensitive nipples. Being so close to the man, I just savored his heated body holding me close and his intoxicating natural scent. 

It seemed to me that I was not the only one affected. I could feel as Victor’s body honestly reacted to my movements: his arousal growing warmer and firmer as I rubbed him between the globes of my rear, his breathing hitching from behind me. Larger hands snaked around my waist, pulling me closer to a sleepy voice behind me. “And what do you think you are up to, Yuuri?” I had to bite my lip to resist voicing the pleasure that shot straight down to my groin when Victor murmured so low and intimate into my ear. I turned my head to glance at the other male, the glint from his eyes barely decipherable in darkness. “Victor..!” As responsive Victor was in his sleep, I much preferred him awake and willing. He.. was still willing… right? 

I worried my lower lip with uncertainty before reaching down to press my palm on the other male’s hardness, fingers shyly tracing what I knew was beyond the fabric. “I want this… Can I have it?” Asking Victor in such a way felt foreign and a bit embarrassing. I turned back to obscure my face from the other male, my cheeks feeling warmer than usual. It felt strange to ask him since incubi by nature take and seduce, but it also didn’t feel right not to ask Victor either. I had made a promise afterall and I intended to keep this one. I could hear a whisper of a chuckle as Victor tightened his hold around me, pulling me closer to his heat. “What do you want to have? You have to be specific~” Victor teased. The other male was evidently much more awake now and playfully nipped the edge of my ear, which sent an excited shiver down my spine. I swallowed before squirming against him, feelings of uncertainty turning into impatience. As if sensing this, Victor took my hand into his own and pressed the back of my fingertips against something soft and wet. His lips moved against my hand as he spoke and my heart sped up at the intimate sensation. 

“Yuuri, it was naughty of you to take advantage of me like that… You have to be responsible now.” I shivered from the suggestion behind Victor’s flirtatious teasing. When I heard a rustling behind me, I had to peek to see what Victor was doing. There was some more fumbling sounds before Victor turned on a bed stand light. Through the dim light, I saw Victor. Seeing his usually immaculate hair in a disarray and his nose and cheeks darker than usual made my heart skip a beat, and I couldn’t help but stare. Victor met my eyes and winked before presenting me a tie in his hands. “You trust me, right?” Victor said, cheery smile on his lips as he watched me. Though I wasn’t sure what he had in mind, I nodded tentatively. “I have to be responsible.. Right?” I responded with a cautious smile. 

The next thing I knew, I was on my back with my wrists bound together over my head and Victor kneeled between my legs. I wiggled in anticipation, wondering just what was going through the silver haired man’s head. Victor’s eyes wandered when he traced the edge of my shirt, the touch of his fingers barely decipherable through the thin barrier between us. I wanted to hook him in with my ankles and close the short distance between us, but I waited to see what he was going to do instead. When his cool digits finally slipped under my shirt and started exploring on my skin, I couldn’t help but release an anticipatory whine. The other male gave me a maddening patient smile. “Yuuri… You really are too cute.” Victor pushed up my shirt slowly, exposing my heated skin to the chill of the night air. Just before my skin lost it’s warmth completely to the evening temperatures, I watched Victor’s head bend and felt his warm lips kiss my abdomen. I let out a low, encouraging sound and pressed up into Victor, hoping that was enough to send him a hint that I was ready for him. Instead of indulging me with what I craved, Victor simply continued kissing his way up to my collarbone, touching me in a carefree way. The tease took his time rubbing, flicking, and tasting all parts of my chest and stomach. “Victor, mm… you could stop teasing me already...”, I complained light-heartedly, catching Victor lifting his reddened lips from my skin. 

Victor’s sinfully talented mouth quirked itself up in a smirk as he brushed his fingers along the slight jut of my hip bone, his long digits teasing at the edge my borrowed pajama pants. In an agonizingly slow pace, he gradually pushed down the waistline of my pants. He must have been relishing my suffering, teal eyes drinking in each vulnerable reaction to his ministrations and ears picking up every sigh that escaped past my lips. Victor finally pulled off my pants and I gazed at him between my legs, a twinge of self consciousness permeating through my mind’s thick cloud of arousal as Victor looked at my revealed body. “Wow~”, he murmured in awe, the desire in his eyes burning into my own. I had to sit up to meet Victor’s lips, groaning in satisfaction at his familiar and addicting taste. 

I groaned into his mouth when I felt his fingers wrap around my arousal. Bowing down to kiss my neck, I openly groaned when he gripped- causing all my attention to suddenly hone in and my hips to buck up into his hand. I wanted more- fast- now-! I heard Victor chuckle against his neck, a murmured _“cute”_ as his other hand pinned my hips back into submission. Slowly and agonizingly, Victor worked up my body like a violinist waxing a bow string. It was both pleasure and torture. Every time I wanted to give into the immense pressure, Victor always pulled me back and kept me from sweet release. “It will feel good.”, he said with every desperate whine I gave. “You look so cute, Yuuri~”, he murmured as he kissed my sweating brow. “Vic-tor! Let me come!” I finally begged, tears pricking from overwhelming everything was becoming. “p-Please..!” Teal mirrors of my face entered my vision before Victor finally let me go, immense pleasure bursting forth in chokes and orgasmal bliss. 

A few moments of quiet reprieve passed before I felt the pressure at my wrists ease. I half glanced at Victor putting a very worn-out tie aside before looking at how raw my wrists became from my earlier pulling. Victor caught sight of where my attentions were and took my hands in his, silver brows knotting in concern. “Are you alright?” I felt a bubbly warmness manifest from within from the other’s worry and shook my head, pulling my hands away. “That was **amazing**.” I confessed, my cracked voice recovering after the most intense orgasm I had ever experienced. It took me a moment, but I closed my eye and focused my energies into my raw and aching wrists. I couldn’t help but smile when I heard Victor’s hushed awe beside me. My wrists were back to normal by the time I opened my eyes and I prided myself in barely feeling drained after expending the energy. I could see the stars in Victor’s eyes as he took my hands into his once again, his teal eyes inspecting for any residual damage. “Thats amazing-! Incubi have healing powers?!” I chuckled, caressing his damp fingers with my own. “Only for myself..” I replied before sitting up to crawl into Victor’s lap, taking his fingers and guiding them to my mouth to clean them off. Desire stirred in my gut once more as I saw an attractive blush bleed back into Victor’s pale cheeks, his usually light teal eyes shades still dark under the dim bedroom lamplight. I sensed a spike of his arousal when I sucked to his knuckles, licking my salty release off every every nook and divit of his hands. “My turn now?” I whispered, voice coming out a bit huskier than I intended. Victor had barely nodded before I proceeded to strip him, accidentally tearing a few holes into his clothing in my enthusiasm. The sound of pajama fabric ripping lifted any earlier charged mood between us, Victor’s brow slowly raising in the ensuing silence. 

“I- I’ll fix that in the morning!” I stammered, which caused his lips to curve into a familiar heart shaped smile. I shut him up with a quick kiss. Though I was supposed to be inherently good at seduction as an incubi, something about Victor always defied my rules of logic and made me act like a lovestruck teen. I wasn’t supposed to blush so easily to his easy smiles and my stomach wasn’t supposed to flip to his low chuckles. But as those teal eyes focused solely on me, I felt a strange satisfaction cut through any uncertainty. With new found confidence, I wrapped my arms around Victor’s neck and pressed down into his already hard and leaking arousal. I grinned at the responding groan that escaped from Victor’s lips and guided his hands to my hips before bending down to claim his mouth. All those sounds and all his attention _for me, and me only_. The incubus in me purred in possessive delight as I gave into the more hedonistic pleasures with Victor. For this one night, I could cast all my doubts away and allow myself to be truly selfish. All of Victor’s attentions and actions were willingly given to me. I took in all of Victor’s desire with a contented moan before we eventually descended into an orgasmic oblivion. 

Victor had tried to stay awake after that, silver lashes fluttering prettily as his eyelids struggled to stay open. Taking pity on the other man, I turned off the dim lamp before tucking myself in Victor’s chest. “Good night Victor”, I murmured, chuckling when he responded with a loud yawn. While he slipped into sleep, I stayed awake- my body humming with energy that I had craved for years. I waited until his breathing evened out before leaning back to inspect the new darkened marks marring his pale neck. Satisfied with my work, I leaned back in and sniffed in Victor’s scent. Though the smell of sex and musk saturated the bedroom, Victor still undeniably smelled like himself- something comforting and alluring all at once. It was growing on me. Taking his hands into my own and feeling his pliant, long fingers, I couldn’t help but fall into some introspection about what exactly was going on between the two of us. What was Victor to me? Too intimate to be a host... too valuable to be food... and far too human to be a lover. Despite my lack of answer at the moment, I knew one thing for certain. I wanted to stay, for just a little while longer. I knew this was not something that could last that would be healthy for the both of us, yet I dared to hope. We were grown men- human and demon. We had worked something out and it seemed to be working for the two of us so far. With a long sigh, I tangled my fingers in his own limp ones before closing my eyes in a semblance of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, IS IT VIKTOR OR VICTOR. AhhhHHHhh /distress sounds intensify/  
> As this story continues to evolve, I will add more tags to the story. I am strongly debating whether or not to change the rating for this fic, though I'm not too sure which category it would fall under. While on one hand it is risque and strongly suggestive, it also can be seen as explicit? I'm not sure at all. 
> 
> This chapter took me sO long to write because of CNY, then just trouble figuring out what exactly I wanted to convey. Yuuri is uncertain, but throughout this chapter our young incubus is regaining his sexual confidence and learning a few new things. ~~Such as foreplay ohohoh.~~ Its clear Yuuri is quite entranced by Victor, but in love? Well... We will have to see how that develops. 
> 
> As always, thank you for the continued support and patience. I do truly appreciate it!  
> Until the next chapter! //Minty


	12. Chapter 12

It was a sunny day when I let Victor touch my wings for the first time. 

After holding them in for so long, it felt comfortable to finally stretch them out. Taking advantage of the rising sun and it’s warm light, I groaned as I finally extended my neglected appendages. Crossing my legs and leaning back on my elbows, I got to relax for a few minutes before a fluffy mass rammed into my body. “M-Makkachin!” I exclaimed in surprise as the big poodle made himself comfortable in my lap. Seeing that Makkachin wouldn’t be going anywhere soon, I chuckled and weaved my fingers into his thick, caramel colored fur. 

After a few hours of basking in the sunlight, I finally heard the sound of stirring in the direction of Victor’s bedroom. An elongated yawn preceded the sound of slippered feet shuffling down the hall before Victor finally poked his head around the corner. His sleepy teal eyes blinked once before he smiled widely, audibly awwing at both Makkachin and me. I ducked my face down towards the relaxed poodle, pinkening a bit from a lovebite peeking from the neck of his oversized sweater that I left him the night before. “Morning Victor..” I peeked at Victor, who was taking a picture on his phone. Victor meandered his way over to me and bowed down to peck me on the forehead. I felt my cheeks warm at the genuine affection in Victor’s teal eyes. “Good morning Yuuri~”, he murmured before turning his attentions to his pet, voice changing tone completely into a babying one for Makkachin. “And good morning to you too, puppy!” I laughed at this, pushing down the fluttery feeling in my stomach from his morning kiss. Makkachin whined happily before squirming into his master’s lap, rolling his fluffy head into Victor’s waiting arms. Finding my lap suddenly cold from the lack of poodle, I drew my legs into my chest and rested my head on my knees- content in watching the dog and his master. My wings moved slightly to accommodate for the change in my balance, which Victor noticed. His teal eyes seemed to widen and his mouth shaped into a perfect O as he scooted closer to me. “I think this is the first time I properly seen these!”, he exclaimed, fingers already reaching. I couldn’t help but nervously smile, carefully shifting my wings out of the other’s touch. When Victor looked at me with confused and slightly hurt eyes, I had to explain. “Um… It’s not that I don’t want you to touch them, Victor.” I swallowed, worrying my finger between my teeth. “It’s more like no one has ever touched them before…” I looked up for Victor’s reaction and saw a contemplative expression on his handsome face. He thought to himself for a minute before smiling at me, a curious glint in his eye. “Then… Can I be the first?” 

I had to sputter at his direct request. “No!” I instantly exclaimed, retracting my appendages closer to my body. Victor answered with a pout, turning his attentions back to his affectionate poodle. Ugh- I made things awkward. It wasn’t like this was a life or death situation. The more I watched Victor mope, the worse I felt about snapping so quickly at the silver haired man. “I.. I mean…”, I relaxed my posture and blinking up at those teal hues. “I don’t know how I’m going to react and it might be weird…! If… you are ok with that, then I guess I don’t mind…” I was rewarded with a sunny cheer. I couldn’t help but feel a bit more at ease seeing Victor’s cheerful disposition. Just a bit though, until Victor moved behind me. Though I was undoubtedly nervous about having someone touch my wings, I also felt a small thrill of excitement has Victor looked at them closely- close enough to feel the warm exhale of breath on my back. “You know- when I first saw these, I thought they were going to be leathery- but they have more of a velvet appearance.” Victor murmured, speaking his thoughts. I hummed a bit while trying to relax before I felt his fingers graze my appendage. I sucked in a breath as the warm touch on the bony edge moved into the webbed intersection, sending tingles down my spine. It was definitely not unwelcome. In fact, it felt unexpectedly _good_. Victor’s touches gradually became more bold and I didn’t realize how much I was enjoying it until I let out a small moan. 

The touches behind me stopped when I realized just what I did. Mortified, I peeked behind me to meet Victor’s surprised stare. “Did you just…” The hotness in my cheeks must have shown because soon Victor was grinning madly at me. “So… was this what you were trying to hide Yuuri?” Victor laughed before I tackled him to the ground, burying my warm face into the cool folds of his sweater as he smooched all over the top of my head.

\--

“Yuuri.” 

I looked up from my cup of milk, at Victor who was enjoying a slice of avocado toast across from me. He chewed his bite for a moment longer before swallowing and continuing his thought. “What is your home like?” I was surprised at the sudden question. “Well… It’s nice.” I thought back to my home, back in completely different dimension. “It is definitely smaller than this place, and there is not as much light… But I can say that it’s a comfortable place to come back to at the end of my day.” Victor nodded, processing my words as he took another bite of his toast. I traced the edge of my cup handle before curiosity got the better of me. “Why do you ask?” 

Victor hummed for a moment, teal eyes contently watching me. “Mm.. Just curious. You make me want to know more about you.” I had to drink from my cup to attempt to hide my pleased smile. “Since I’m sure you are tired of wearing my clothes, I was thinking… maybe we can go shopping today for some clothes!”, Victor continued. Though I really had no problems borrowing Victor’s clothing (he had a very nice scent), I liked the idea of spending more time with the attractive silver haired man. “You know what Victor? I would like that.” Victor cheered and grabbed my hand in his excitement. “Its going to be so much fun~ Yuuri- I wonder what style fits you the best!” I felt my lips quirk up at Victor’s cheery disposition and squeeze his hand back. Yeah, I had a feeling it was going to be fun too.

We left the house together with Makkachin after washing the dishes, towards the town beyond his neighborhood. It was a bit chilly even with a borrowed coat and scarf, but the warmth between our entwined hands helped with that. As we walked, Victor hummed to some upbeat, wordless melody. Even though Victor was already a sunny sort of person, he seemed to be especially gregarious today- pointing out the different buildings as we got closer and closer to the heart of his town. We passed the bar where we met before Makkachin barked and Victor’s eyes lit up in recognition at the passerby across the street. “Chris!” I tugged my hand out of Victor’s and the other waved with his newly freed hand. The blond man glanced both ways across the street before running over to meet us. He laughed and let Makkachin jump into his lap. “Hello cute puppy!” His hazel eyes glanced from the amorous poodle to glance at the nonexistent distance between the two of us, smirking at the two of us. “And parents! Fancy catching the two of you out here. Where have you been hiding him, Victor?” Chris teased Victor. I coughed at this and nodded towards the newcomer. “It’s good to see you too, Chris.” While the two exchanged pleasantries, I took the chance to look at the diverse and colorful window displays we passed by. There was a bakery we passed by that smelled particularly good and Makkachin seemed to agree, slowing down his brisk pace to sniff at the air. Another store showcased a few mannequins clothed with navy parkas and colorful scarves. Though I knew we were supposed to be out here for myself, I couldn’t help but imagine Victor looking good in a few of the outfits featured by the boutique. I liked him without clothing, but the man did rock a long coat. I turned to talk to both Chris and Victor, but the two friends were nowhere in sight. Unsure about where to go from here, I walked Makkachin over to a bench and sat down to wait for Victor. Surely he and Chris would eventually notice that we were missing and come back, right? 

As my eyes searched for the two friends, I couldn’t help but sense a familiar presence nearby. I barely had time to comprehend the feeling before Yuri suddenly appeared in front of me. I let out a startled shout and stumbled back, causing Makkachin to look around in concern. I took a look at the darkly clothed blond while he laughed at me. “Yuuri- you’ve gotten soft!” Yuri wheezed, between chuckles. Makkachin pressed his furred head to my knee, whining lowly and still looking around for some unseen threat. I smiled and petted the befuddled poodle to calm him down. It was easy to forget sometimes that mortal creatures usually can’t sense the Grim Reaper. “Well… I haven’t seen you in a while.” I looked back at Yuri as he calmed down. I thumbed Makkachin’s leash between my fingers. “I wasn’t sure if I was going to see you again after .. you know..” Yuri blinked his seafoam eyes before furrowing his brows and frowning. He put his index finger behind his thumb before bringing it to my forehead and flicking me hard. “Tch!” He exclaimed in exasperation as I rubbed the stinging spot where he flicked me. “Just because I don’t necessarily agree with your decisions doesn’t mean I couldn’t check up with you once in awhile! Friends… Friends do that for each other!” 

He trailed off and my brows shot up. We stared at each other for a good few minutes, Yuri slowly flushing as a warm feeling settled in my chest. “S-Stop smiling already you dumb incubus!” Yuri shrieked when I suddenly pulled him into a hug, cooing at his rare confession of affection. “LET GO OF ME!!!!” Ripping himself away from my embrace, Yuri huffed and wiped off his clothing. I grinned and Yuri glared at me, cheeks still pink from embarrassment. “... Well, I just wanted to let you know that I think of you as my friend as well, Yuri. Thank you.” Yuri looked to the side while I spoke, pulling his hood over his head. “... See you around, incubus. I got some souls to collect.” Though he didn’t even look back as he poofed away, I could tell from uncovered half of his face that Yuri was still red. To see the Reaper’s honest reaction to confessing how much he cared for me made me feel really happy. 

“Yuuri~ Yuuri!” I was still smiling when Victor walked up to me, a few newly acquired shopping bags in his hand. “I was looking all over for you and Makkachin!” I blinked before remembering why we were here in the first place. “Oh! I’m sorry… I was just distracted for a moment.” I excused, feeling bad for worrying the handsome silver haired man. “Where did Chris go?” Victor smiled and pointed to somewhere further down the street. “We split up since we weren’t sure where to find you two. Since I found you first, we can go to one of my favorite cafes all together now and Chris will pay for it all- woo hoo!” I chuckled at the other’s cheer; it was crazy how cute Victor could get sometimes. “It’s too bad your friend left early- it would have been fun for him to come along!” Victor sighed before taking my hand. I felt my cheeks warm from his hand holding mine before smiling and letting Victor lead me back to Chris.

I bet my friend would have liked it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update! So, so many things happening IRL that I have been neglecting this fanfic child. No, I haven't forgotten about this story! I had to take on a few new responsibilities at work, and of course am now preparing for some upcoming important interviews. I originally was going to make this fiction a bit shorter and not have this chapter in the first place, but putting this chapter in felt natural to the flow of the story! Do not fret though, dear reader, this story is almost over! I'm still debating on the ending, but have a good grasp as to how I want to wrap this fanfic up.   
> Thank you for all the kind comments so far, and your ongoing support! I really appreciate EVERYTHING, and hope that sincerity comes through.  
> Until next update! //Minty


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love makes the heart ache.  
> //WARNING// Not for the faint-hearted. Look at the end for spoiler/warnings.

“Victor… Earth to Victor~”  
  
I looked up from my latte at Chris, who was staring at me in amusement. I chuckled easily, cheeks warming at being caught off-guard. “Ah- sorry, what were you saying again?” Chris chuckled right back before repeating himself. “I was talking about your little pet- Yuuri, wasn’t it? You seem quite taken with this one.” Chris sipped at his iced coffee before leaning in, bright eyes glinting with curiosity. “Spill it, Vitya~ Do you like him?”  
  
Thinking about my otherworldly housemate made me smile, which made Chris grin in my silent response. After some aggressive brow waggling on his part, I made a dramatic sigh before confessing. “Fine fine, I do like Yuuri. I like him a lot!” Chris clapped in approval at this before looking at me intently. I knew that look in his eyes- the look of determination. Whatever this man sought out, he determined to get. “So… What do you like about him?”  
  
With any other friend, I would have been much more discreet. But it was Chris I was speaking to, and I felt comfortable enough lean in to sate my dear friend’s curiosity.  
  
“For one, the sex is outstanding,” I started, rolling my eyes but grinning when the blond expressed his approval with a low wolf whistle. Though I knew Yuuri’s allure was largely due to his incubus nature, I couldn’t tell Chris that. Instead I mentioned a few other things. “Yuuri always makes sure that I enjoy it and his endurance is really out of this world.” I couldn’t help but blush a little thinking about Yuuri’s morning surprise for me. I woke up to Yuuri’s tousled mop of dark hair, warm brown eyes, and pink tongue dipping in the divots of my hip. _”Ah good… I wanted you to be awake for this.” _he murmured before--- Oh geez… I loosened my scarf a bit with how warm the cafe seemed to have gotten as Chris jested on. I calmed myself and warned Chris with a stern gaze to do the same. Though Chris settled down, his eyes were still merry as he gestured for me to continue.__  
  
“He also has this presence about him.” It took me a while to formulate just exactly what else I wanted to say about Yuuri. Though he was undeniably attractive when he wanted to be, Yuuri was charming even when he was not trying to be. The playfulness he showed with Makkachin, the determination he showed whenever trying some new recipe he saw from the TV, the perfect way he fit into my arms whenever I held him, the way his fingers flitted across my face whenever he thought I was sleeping… He was just so _special_.  
  
“You two sound so domestic!” Chris awed, hands cupping his cheeks. I smiled sheepishly, not realizing that I had been rambling this whole time. My heart swelled from the sentimentalism of it all. “Its nice to see you this happy again.” I ducked my head slightly to look into my coffee, watching the milk foam lazily swim across the surface. “Really?” I murmured thoughtfully. Chris nodded and dipped what was left of his iced coffee towards me. “Though you acted fine in front of the kids, you just weren’t the same after you retired from professional skating. I was pretty worried about you, actually.” I blinked and there was a momentary silence between us. I barely held my composure as I got up from my chair and walked over to Chris’s side. Chris looked at me curiously and laughed when I gave him the biggest bear hug ever. “Awh- you are going to make me cry from how sweet you are!” Chris joked, patting me on the back. I sniffed a bit before pulling back to smile at my friend. “Besides.. I’m sure a certain other person would like to hear what you think about him, don’t you think?” Chris mused before sighing dramatically. “Ah~ the power of love!”  
  
Something held me back from instantly rejecting Chris’s claim. Whenever The blond looked into my eyes with his bright blue eyes. “My friend, it’s okay to admit it.” he lightly jested, patting me on the arm. I almost didn’t hear what Chris said over the swelling of emotion I felt with the realization. I was in love with Yuuri. I excitedly smiled at Chris, my heart beating and my cheeks warm with emotion. My friend took one look before laughing. “You have to tell him! If you don’t, I’m going to have to!” He warns jokingly. I laugh happily back. “I think I’m going to do it right now- I’ll see you later, Chris!”  
  
I wave goodbye to my friend before running home, excited to tell Yuuri about my newly realized feelings. After narrowing avoiding mowing through passersby, I finally made it back to the house. I opened the door to find-- no one. Panting and rubbing my chest from the exertion, I walked around to see that both Yuuri and Makkachin were missing. I made a note to talk to Yuuri about getting a cellphone before seeing the shopping bags and one of my coats missing from the hooks beside the door. I brushed my hair out of my eyes and pulled out a cup for some water. Yuuri was probably walking Makkachin to the market, enjoying the weather outside and wondering what delicious thing to cook tonight. I pressed some fingers to my lips, which couldn’t seem to stop smiling when thinking about the cute little incubus.  
  
My heart continued fluttering as I sipped my water and looked at the clock. Though only 10 minutes passed, I still was having a hard time catching my breath. A foreboding feeling took hold of me and a cold sweat broke across my brow. Though I was panting, it just didn’t seem to do anything. I put down my cup before pulling at my shirt and rubbing at the uncomfortable pressure in my chest. Something was wrong. I gasped in pain when a sharp of pang tore through my upper body, accidentally knocking over the cup as I grasped onto the counter for support. Something was wrong and I had to let someone know. My eyes darted in panic before finding my cellphone near the front door I bursted into earlier. I staggered towards it weakly before falling from my knees, grasping at the intense pain radiating through my chest. My brows furrowed in panic and desperation while I strained to breathe and attempted to drag myself towards the mocking piece of plastic. My body was weakening and giving up, despite all my desires and wishes. I finally collapsed just a few feet away from my phone, vision fading with the lack of oxygen. I sobbed aloud, though not from pain or fear. My heart broke at how close I was to confessing to Yuuri, and now being unable to tell the man myself.  
  
I shuddered one last breath as my body succumbed to the pain. I barely registered the black boots that entered my vision before I lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had not written in such a long time not only because of my ever changing life circumstances, but also because I KNEW this chapter was coming in my little story. I have never experienced an acute myocardial infarction AKA heart attack like Victor has here, so I apologize if I have not captured the experience properly. Its going to get a little tough from here on out, so I really appreciate the intrigue and support in my story. Thank you! I'm going to try my best to finish this fiction beautifully. 
> 
> Until next update! - Minty


End file.
